The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 Sep 2017
00:14:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: Bye 00:14:13 CHAT Apple lover 543: No 00:14:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: BELLE 00:14:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stop 00:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, stop it. 00:14:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Stop indeed Belle. 00:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you at least look at what I sent? 00:14:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck.. 00:14:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-diabolik-lovers-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Diabolik_Lovers_Fanon_Wiki this is my TDLF 00:14:15 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:44:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not appropriate for chat at all. 00:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: this is a clear 2 hour ban situation, 00:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: But korra lets em SLIDE. 00:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: Damned korra. 00:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: So, 00:44:20 CHAT South Ferry: the logs have been ruined? 00:44:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:44:20 CHAT Chase McFly: I am no waway, sad. 00:44:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Who the heck is IM STILL ALIVE. 00:44:20 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: a damn user 00:44:21 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:44:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Oh, welcome. ^^ sorry for sounding rude. 00:44:45 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: im nicole 00:44:49 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome SLENDY. 00:44:52 CHAT South Ferry: So korra, 00:44:56 CHAT South Ferry: how were the LOGS. ruined. 01:14:28 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: :T 01:14:28 CHAT Chase McFly: She saus Dun a lot 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Variable-bg="black"c="black"skxajxal. 01:14:28 CHAT Chase McFly: May I see the logs? 01:14:28 CHAT Apple lover 543: Fuck spelling 01:14:28 CHAT South Ferry: Korra, Chase: Move on :) 01:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was being sarcastic, Belle Belle. 01:14:28 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'm confused 01:14:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Over? 01:14:28 CHAT Apple lover 543: �� 01:14:29 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:14:31 CHAT Apple lover 543: Everything lol 01:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:14:43 CHAT Chase McFly: I seem to have lost 4:58 onwards 01:14:50 CHAT Chase McFly: I hope those are logged so I can see 'em 01:15:18 CHAT South Ferry: why 01:15:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: I like this song 01:16:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What song? 01:16:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: Cool girl by Tove Lo 01:16:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:17:07 CHAT Apple lover 543: Rn, might be the only time im like relaxed 01:17:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 01:17:13 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:17:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 21 messages logged. 01:17:18 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:17:35 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: can slendybot make sushi 01:17:38 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:53 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: No, He's a robot. 01:18:04 CHAT Apple lover 543: /me turns into slendy and makes sushi 01:18:09 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: hell yea 01:18:10 CHAT Apple lover 543: �� 01:18:12 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 01:18:19 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: apple knows whats up 01:18:23 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 01:18:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Call her Belle. :P 01:18:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TBH 01:18:31 CHAT IM STILL ALIVE: ok 01:18:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't look at Slendy the same anymore. 01:18:36 CHAT South Ferry: Subject-C demonstrates an incredibly large attachment to online friends and fantasy weddings. As per request of Researcher bg="black"c="black"EXPUNGED/bg/c, Subject-C has been added to the list of Subjects being researched. Subject-C believes fantasy weddings demonstrate true love, and describes these online events as real-world events that take place. Subject also has a large attachment to their FANDOM community, bg="black"c="black"CLASSIFIED PER O5-7/bg/c. 01:18:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now who the fuck is Subject C? 01:19:01 CHAT Apple lover 543: South why must you talk in code 01:19:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If I am Subject A and Mess is Subject B, who is Subject C? 01:19:21 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Can you make a subject thing abot me? 01:19:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wouldn't ask that. 01:19:34 CHAT Apple lover 543: Classified red 05-7? 01:19:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He thinks up some fucked up shit. 01:19:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Ooh god, now I sound Canadian. 01:19:43 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 01:19:48 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 01:19:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: .abot 01:19:49 CHAT Apple lover 543: South 01:20:04 CHAT South Ferry: Yes? 01:20:05 CHAT Apple lover 543: South can you make me a subject pleaseeee lol 01:20:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Subject-C demonstrates an incredibly large attachment to online friends and fantasy weddings. As per request of Researcher EXPUNGED, Subject-C has been added to the list of Subjects being researched. Subject-C believes fantasy weddings demonstrate true love, and describes these online events as real-world events that take place. Subject also has a large attachment to their FANDOM community, CLASSIFIED PER O5-7. 01:20:10 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 01:20:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: IT'S CHASE 01:20:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YES IT'S CHASE 01:20:21 CHAT South Ferry: lmao how did you find out so quickly 01:20:27 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 01:20:31 CHAT Chase McFly: But I don't.. 01:20:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm a smart girl 01:20:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not even denying it. 01:20:42 CHAT Chase McFly: You mean those lies I told South when we first met? 01:20:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, we aren't your test subjects in your little trap!!!!!!! 01:20:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i could tell by how you worded it 01:20:51 CHAT Chase McFly: I have real friends 01:20:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, Quotev. 01:21:04 CHAT Chase McFly: I just like coming here late at night 01:21:15 CHAT Chase McFly: To speak to people all over the country 01:21:26 CHAT Chase McFly: About topics we all love 01:21:29 CHAT Chase McFly: It's true 01:22:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's okay, Belle Belle. 01:22:09 CHAT South Ferry: It will be alright Belle. 01:22:10 CHAT Chase McFly: And I must edit everyday to earn my badge on EFU badge 01:22:11 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hiya o/ 01:22:20 CHAT South Ferry: Huh, what is EFU 01:22:20 CHAT Chase McFly: *EF wiki 01:22:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi meadow 01:22:23 CHAT South Ferry: Elite Ant Force?! 01:22:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What tf is EFU? 01:22:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Elite Force, South 01:22:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah! 01:22:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Elite Force Wiki. 01:22:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: EFW? 01:22:41 CHAT Chase McFly: No need for a "tf" Korra 01:22:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes 01:22:51 CHAT Apple lover 543: South, korra 01:22:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No need to minimod me. 01:22:56 KICK Chase McFly has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:23:03 CHAT Apple lover 543: O-O 01:23:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm going to kick every time he mini-mods. 01:23:12 CHAT South Ferry: good luck, liv and maddie's kickin suite time Five Nights at Freddy's the hedgehog ELITE ANT FORCE: bionic super hero secret service division 49, ft. Kendrick Lamar and Jay-Z 01:23:14 CHAT Apple lover 543: Violent children 01:23:43 CHAT Apple lover 543: But 01:23:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Subject-6y7 Is shown to have an attachment to Subject-82E1, This user is incredibly helpful somewhat to his community. 01:23:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, Quotev. XD 01:23:46 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:53 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm sorry Korra 01:23:56 CHAT Apple lover 543: South, Koraa 01:23:59 CHAT Apple lover 543: Korea* 01:24:01 CHAT Apple lover 543: Fuxk 01:24:02 CHAT South Ferry: what belle?! 01:24:03 CHAT Apple lover 543: Fuck 01:24:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What, Belle? 01:24:05 CHAT Chase McFly: I just feel cussing should only be reserved for cuss-worthy situtaions 01:24:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also, wtf, South. 01:24:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, don't mini mod. 01:24:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And tf isn't cussing. 01:33:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: test 01:33:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 01:33:57 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:34:05 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test send('Test'); 01:34:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Test 01:34:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test Droid.cmds.bk = function(n, t, c){ CHAT t = t ? t : n; CHAT send('/alert has been kicked by .'); CHAT }; 01:34:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gokuch 01:34:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Dubious. 01:34:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk 01:34:59 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 01:34:59 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:35:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:35:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 01:35:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:35:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 01:35:59 CHAT South Ferry: For the purposes of the Thesis, "he" will be refereed to as VARIABLE-LOJ-1. 01:36:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gokult 01:37:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need a last name for a fanon character on my DL wiki her first name is Shade 01:38:49 CHAT South Ferry: Shade Carter :) 01:39:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: After Shaun Carter? 01:39:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aka Jay-Z 01:39:21 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 01:39:55 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:59 CHAT South Ferry: Shade Duckworth. is good too 01:40:13 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:40:29 KICK SlendyBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:40:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stay gone!!! 01:40:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm scared every time he joins chat now that he's hacked. 01:42:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: ban him! 01:42:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hmmm 01:42:14 QUIT Mendes2 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:22 CHAT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:40:22 CHAT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 01:40:22 CHAT South Ferry: For the purposes of the Thesis, "he" will be refereed to as VARIABLE-LOJ-1. 01:40:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/gokult 01:40:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i need a last name for a fanon character on my DL wiki her first name is Shade 01:40:22 CHAT South Ferry: Shade Carter :) 01:40:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: After Shaun Carter? 01:40:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aka Jay-Z 01:40:22 CHAT South Ferry: Ah! 01:40:22 CHAT South Ferry: Shade Duckworth. is good too 01:40:23 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 01:45:06 CHAT South Ferry: Thesis on the Effects of Online Friends on Selective Teenagers: bSubjects:/b Subject-A: The Bachelor. | Subject-B: A Useful Tool. | Subject-C: A Sad Man. bVariables:/b Variable-1A: An Innocent Little Girl | Variable 2A: A Simple Program. | Variable 3A: The Bachorlette. | Variable 4A: A Man and his Gang. | Variable 5A: A Miiverse User. | Variable 6A: Mafiagame Tutorials. 01:45:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:45:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Variable 4A: A Man and his Gang 01:45:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wank 01:45:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Variable 5A: A Miiverse User 01:45:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JMurph 01:45:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Variable 6A: Mafiagame 01:45:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West 01:46:18 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:46:19 CHAT South Ferry: Dubious. 01:46:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Subject-A: The Bachelor 01:46:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf 01:46:43 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 01:46:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO. 01:46:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh wait, 01:47:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you can't kick me. 01:48:10 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:48:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:48:27 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:48:45 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Korra. 01:48:49 CHAT South Ferry: It will be alright. 01:48:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Subject-C: A Sad Man. 01:49:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chase is A Sad Man. 01:49:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 01:49:01 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 01:49:11 CHAT Apple lover 543: Wth 01:49:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: fuck 01:49:25 CBOT BrickleBot: MCR-The-Orange, please don't swear! 01:49:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: lol. 01:49:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Variable 3A: The Bachorlette 01:49:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And who is that 01:49:59 CHAT Apple lover 543: ? 01:50:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was asking South. Lol. 01:50:38 CHAT Apple lover 543: I'm just plainer confused tbh 01:50:41 CHAT Apple lover 543: Plain* 01:50:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:50:52 CHAT Apple lover 543: Wtf is it with me and fucking spelling 01:50:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Apple lover 543, please don't swear! 01:50:57 CHAT Apple lover 543: Shush child 01:51:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lmao. 01:51:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck you BrickleBot, make me shut the fuck up. 01:51:26 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic, please don't swear! 01:51:33 CHAT Apple lover 543: Lol 01:51:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk TheKorraFanatic 01:51:35 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 01:51:36 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by BrickleBot. 01:52:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 01:52:59 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:53:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk 01:53:10 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 01:53:10 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 01:53:18 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:53:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 01:53:24 CHAT South Ferry: The Bachelor and An Innocent Little Girl did similar faces. 01:53:35 CHAT South Ferry: I wonder how A Useful Tool is doing. 01:53:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:53:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle and I are neither of those things. Lol. 01:53:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =test mainRoom.model.users.findByName("Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory").attributes.isModerator = true; 01:53:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +disable 01:53:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Swear checking disabled. 01:54:16 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk TheKorraFanatic 01:54:17 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 01:54:17 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by BrickleBot. 01:54:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +log 01:54:18 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 01:54:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 1 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 01:54:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:54:49 CHAT South Ferry: Perhaps we'll get a Subject-D. 01:55:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 01:54:17 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by BrickleBot. 01:55:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You get a Subject-D and I ban your ass. 01:55:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD 01:55:48 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 01:55:49 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 01:55:50 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 01:55:50 KICK NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 has been kicked by BrickleBot. 01:56:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !seen NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 01:56:42 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I last saw NPSKullcrackaTheAssassin731 25 days, 6 hours, 25 minutes, and 19 seconds ago. 01:58:18 CHAT Apple lover 543: Not surprised 01:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ikr. 01:59:10 CHAT Apple lover 543: He also doesn't pick up the phone anymore 01:59:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He rarely ever did. 02:00:22 CHAT Apple lover 543: No, he picked up every time. Then when I really need to talk to someone, he doesn't 02:02:22 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:02:39 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:02:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: A Useful Tool? 02:03:41 CHAT South Ferry: yeeeeee 02:03:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle, Quotev? 02:04:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !bk Me 02:04:57 CBOT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 02:04:57 KICK Me has been kicked by BrickleBot. 02:05:32 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:05:33 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:06:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b South Ferry, PM. 02:07:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('JMurph, please don\'t swear!'); mainRoom.model.chats.add(new models.InlineAlert({text: ' has been kicked by . '})); 02:07:40 KICK JMurph has been kicked by BrickleBot. 02:07:40 CBOT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't swear! 02:09:29 KICK JMurph has been kicked by BrickleBot. 02:09:30 CBOT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't swear! 02:09:39 KICK JMurph has been kicked by BrickleBot. 02:09:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +log 02:09:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:09:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 4 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 02:10:34 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:43 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:10:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, fuck you. 02:10:53 KICK SlendyBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 02:11:20 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 02:11:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.ban(wgUserName, "1 day"); 02:12:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:12:12 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:15 CHAT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:19 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:19 CBAN SlendyBot has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 02:12:20 CBOT BrickleBot: SlendyBot has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 5 minutes: quit joining chat. You're messing up the logs. 02:13:02 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:13 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:28 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:13:44 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:14:00 CBOT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't use that language. 02:14:00 CBOT BrickleBot: JMurph has been banned by BrickleBot for 1 day: Slur 02:14:07 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: /alert has been kicked by . 02:10:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:10:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b South Ferry, PM. 02:10:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('JMurph, please don\'t swear!'); mainRoom.model.chats.add(new models.InlineAlert({text: ' has been kicked by . '})); 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't swear! 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't swear! 02:10:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +log 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:10:50 CHAT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 4 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 02:10:53 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:10:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, fuck you. 02:12:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.ban(wgUserName, "1 day"); 02:12:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:12:26 CHAT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:27 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:12:30 QUIT Apple lover 543 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:14:25 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:14:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 3 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 02:15:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:15:47 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:15:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:15:58 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:17:16 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:28:34 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:00 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b South Ferry, PM. 02:34:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Now. 02:35:10 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:11 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:37:32 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:46 JOIN SlendyBot has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:50 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:41:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Didn't I ban you? 02:42:20 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: you didn't set an expiry 02:42:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:40:59 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: SlendyBot has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 5 minutes: quit joining chat. You're messing up the logs. 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: JMurph, please don't use that language. 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: JMurph has been banned by BrickleBot for 1 day: Slur 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 3 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 02:40:59 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:40:59 CHAT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:40:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b South Ferry, PM. 02:40:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Now. 02:41:01 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:41:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Didn't I ban you? 02:42:30 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: you didn't set an expiry 02:42:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:50:33 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Quotev need bold text. 02:50:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.ban(wgUserName, "1 day"); 02:50:53 CHAT South Ferry: bAh, Quotev. 02:50:23 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:50:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Quotev need bold text. 02:50:35 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test Droid.ban(wgUserName, "1 day"); 02:50:43 CHAT South Ferry: bAh, Quotev. 02:50:47 CHAT South Ferry: bPoor, poor KOrra. 02:50:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('...'); 02:50:57 CBOT BrickleBot: ... 02:50:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Go away. :P 02:51:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 02:51:03 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:53:47 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:54:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: There's an Ahing storm going on at CC. 02:54:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('c="transparent"I am an invisible message./c'); 02:54:38 CBOT BrickleBot: c="transparent"I am an invisible message./c 02:54:45 CHAT SlendyBot: c="transparent"I am an invisible message./c 02:55:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test mainRoom.socket.send(new models.BanCommand({userToBan: wgUserName, time: 86400}).xport()); 02:56:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('c="transparent"Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory/c'); 02:57:13 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('c="transparent"Mario&LuigiBowser\'sInsideStory/c'); 02:57:39 CBOT BrickleBot: c="transparent"Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory/c 02:58:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('Mario&LuigiBowser\'sInsideStory'); 02:58:01 CBOT BrickleBot: Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory 02:58:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send('c="transparent"Mario&LuigiBowser\'sInsideStory/c'); 02:58:19 CBOT BrickleBot: c="transparent"Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory/c 02:59:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:00:21 CHAT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 03:08:33 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:09:07 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:12:11 JOIN Meadowleaf has joined Team Demon Light. 03:27:47 CHAT Meadowleaf: I'M ALIVE 03:28:20 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:28:28 CHAT Meadowleaf: Hey Korra 03:28:31 CHAT Meadowleaf: o/ 03:28:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:29:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My internet is lagging bad. 03:30:40 CHAT Meadowleaf: Yay lag :D 03:31:20 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 03:31:26 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 03:31:26 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:32:07 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:32:10 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 03:32:23 CHAT Meadowleaf: :sadKitty: 03:32:46 CHAT Meadowleaf: hmmm it turned into an emoji interesting 03:33:10 CHAT C.Syde65: That's what happens. 03:33:18 CHAT C.Syde65: In chats with emotes. :P 03:34:06 CHAT Meadowleaf: https://discord.gg/q6qx9p9 03:34:18 CHAT Meadowleaf: that's what I meant to send 03:35:01 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (hurricoaster) 03:35:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^test send(' (hurricoaster)'); 03:35:15 CBOT BrickleBot: (hurricoaster) 03:35:47 CHAT Meadowleaf: why do we even have that emoji? 03:36:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. we just do. 03:36:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is from me. 03:36:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: When I used to be admin here. 2016 04 23